Who Am I?
by emmettsgirl
Summary: What if? Thats one of the big questions, isn't it? Well here is my What if story. Harry Potter has an older sister, a different prophecy was made about her, and their parents survived. What happens now? Well this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

In the village of Godric's Hollow, the Potter family was just waking up on a Saturday morning. In the master bedroom, a fairly young woman with bright red hair and fierce green eyes was moving about the bedroom grabbing clothes then headed towards the bathroom for a shower. Her dark-haired husband was awakened by the water, alerting him to his wife's presence. He groaned and turned over on his other side. Just then the bathroom door opened and Lily Potter walked out in black jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

"Come on, James! We are going to be late! Megan and Harry are going to be arriving at Platform 9 ¾ in an hour! Get up and get dressed, now!" James now sat up and looked at the clock next to their bed. It read 9:53 am. He got out of bed and sauntered over to Lily who was trying to dry her hair. He stood behind her, trying to wake up completely. Thinking a shower would help, he made his way to the open bathroom door, grabbing clothes on the way. After a nice shower and getting dressed, he walked down the stairs to the kitchen to find Lily making a quick breakfast for them.

"Lily, slow down. Megan and Harry won't be happy if the first time they see their mother in 6 months, she is stressed. Everything will be fine. Where are Sirius and Remus?" He asked her, looking around. His best mates said that they were coming with them to pick up the kids. They wanted to see them too.

As if on cue, Sirius and Remus appeared with a loud CRACK. They appeared laughing at something that Sirius said. James not wanting to be out of the loop on the joke asked them what was so funny.

"Sirius and I made a bet, he thinks Megan's hair is going to be red this time, but I think she's dyed black. What do you think? Or has she told you already?" Remus said.

"You know she hates it when you guys do that. I mean she is 16, leave her alone about it. Anyways, I'm with Sirius on this one, she's defiantly dyed it black again." James said with a laugh.

You see James and Lily have two kids, Megan and Harry. Megan is 16 and in September going into her 7th year at Hogwarts. Harry is 14 and is going into his 5th year at Hogwarts. Megan's 17th birthday is coming up in August, while Harry's 15th is in July. James and Lily have been married for about 17 years, ever since they graduated from Hogwarts. James, Lily, Sirius and Remus are all around 34 years old. But being The Marauders they act like much younger. Megan and Harry are in Gryffindor and on the house Qudditch team. Megan is Captain, has been for the past 2 years and will be next year too, and a Chaser and Harry is Seeker. Megan has naturally red hair with blue eyes, but she changes her hair color so much she forgets what her natural color is. Harry is the spitting image of James except his eyes; he has his mother's eyes, green. Like her mother, Megan catches the eyes of many boys at school. James is very overprotective of her because of that. To add to that she also has natural talent in singing. You can catch her and her big group of friends singing while they work on homework or going over plays for Qudditch practice. She often sings at the school dances. Harry is, like I said, the spitting image of James, so therefore he too has a lot of admirers. His best friends are Ron Weasely, a tall redhead that is the youngest son of 7 children and has a younger sister Ginny, and Hermione Granger, a quiet bushy-haired bookworm and is Muggle-born but is the smartest witch of her year. Megan has a variety of friends, but is usually seen with Maria Lawson, Andrew Doyle and Craig Fee. They are all purebloods, but are not like the other pureblooded families. They don't care if you are a Muggle-born or not. Anyways back to the story.

Lily came into the kitchen letting them know that breakfast was ready and that they had better eat quickly if they are to be on time. So they went into the kitchen to eat and then Apparated to King's Cross and then walked through the wall between platform's 9 and 10. There were parents already waiting for their children to come home for the summer. 

Finally, a few minutes later, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station. Lily started to jump around anxiously trying to see over people's heads. 

"Lily calm down! They will come to us." Sirius said, and despite himself walked through the crowd to go find his little niece and nephew. Sirius couldn't wait to see them; he especially enjoyed having verbal sparring with Megan who could sometimes give him a run for his money. He looked around trying to find them, finally spotting Harry dragging his trunk with his snowy owl behind him.

"Harry! Over here!" Sirius shouted over the crowd. Harry made his way over to him. "Where's your sister?"

Harry shrugged. "I was just looking for her myself. We got separated on the train. Where are Mom and Dad?" Sirius pointed in their direction and saw Harry walk over to them. Then he heard Megan telling everyone to back up.

"Her guys, can you move back a little bit? Maria and I are going to sing for you. Ok? Thanks guys." He caught sight of the redhead talking to Maria's blonde head. All of a sudden they started to sing Love Is Wicked by Brick and Lace. From his spot he saw Lily and James just shake their heads, but smile adoringly at their daughter. When the song ended, the girls gathered their things to the sound of applause that the loudest seemed to be coming from the guys. James noticed this and had to have Lily restrain him.

Sirius just laughed and wolf whistled to get Meg's attention. It worked. Her head snapped up at his whistle and spotted him immediately in the crowd. She dropped her things by Maria and ran to him.

"Sirius! Oh My God! I've missed you so much! All of you guys! Where is everybody?" She asked launching herself into his open arms. Sirius let her go and went over to pick up her trunk and her guitar case. Maria picked up her little black puppy, Padfoot, whom she named after the person who gave him to her, Sirius. He gave her the dog for Christmas 6 months ago. Sirius, being her Godfather, led her over to her parents and Remus. 

"There's my baby girl! Haha! How was your year?" James ran and picked up his daughter in a bear hug and swung her around, before finally setting her back on her feet. She ran to her mother next, receiving another, but not as forceful hug, hug from her. She whispered in her mother's ear, saying that she had so much to tell her in private when they got home. Nodding her mother let her go to Remus, who was giving Sirius something that looked like Galleons. 

"What was that all about? Guys, what did you bet on and who won?" She said looking at the both of them suspiciously. 

"Your hair color. I bet it would be back to red and Sirius thought it was going to black again. As you can see, I lost." Remus said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She hugged him back laughing at their habit of making bets, usually about her. 

"Ok guys, can we go home now? I want to unpack and let Hedwig out." Harry said, impatiently. James picked up Megan's things, letting Padfoot run around, yapping at their feet. They walked through the wall and on to King's Cross. They then Apparated home, Harry with Remus, and Megan, picking up her dog, went with Lily. They arrived outside the cottage at Godric's Hollow. They walked inside and the kids went upstairs to their rooms to unpack. 


	2. Flying Lesson

Megan's room was the second master bedroom, which meant that she had her own bathroom and walk-in closet

Megan's room was the second master bedroom, which meant that she had her own bathroom and walk-in closet. She unpacked everything placing her photo album on her dresser. In there she had pictures of everything. It never became full; it was charmed to never run out of space. It was a present from Remus on her Sweet 16 last year. That same year Sirius got her a new broom, deciding that she needed a new one. She had been using the one she had since 2nd year. She went to her trunk and took out. The sun glinted off of the handle. This broom had helped her team win every game this year, and also won the Cup. She leaned it against the wall and continued unpacking. She went to her stereo and turned it on. Please Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna blared out of the speakers.

Dancing to the music, she held her charm in her hand and sent a telepathic message to Maria. Lily and Piper, Maria's mom, had bought them these their second Christmas at Hogwarts. You could talk to the person telepathically as long as they wore the necklace. Megan and Maria would talk to each other at night when they didn't want anyone else to hear their conversation.

(Megan**bold**, Maria_italicized_)

**Hey, where'd you go at the station? Did you ask Piper yet? **

_I left after I saw you walk away. I knew you would talk to me later, its ok. Not yet. Did you? I am about to do that right now._

**Oh sorry I didn't mean to just leave you. No I just got home a little while ago. I'll go ask right now though let me know what she says, ok? Ditto. **

Megan walked out her door and down the steps looking for everyone. It was really quiet, a little too quiet. She took her wand out of her pocket, just in case.

"Boo!" Sirius came up behind her, scaring her.

"Oh God! Sirius! Don't do that to me! Where is Mom? Dad? Everybody?" She asked holding her hand to her heart. Padfoot came up yapping at her ankles. She bent down to pick him up. He was so tiny about the size of a Yorkie. Sirius patted him on the head before answering.

"Outside. Harry and James are trying to get your Mom on a broom yet again. They are wasting their time, if you ask me. This is the 5th try and she still refuses to ride one."

"Best of luck to them. Let's go, I need to ask them something." Meg grabbed his arm and led him out back, where James was trying to coax Lily onto a broom.

"Come one Lils! It's not so bad, you are not going to fall I promise you!" James tried. Lily still shook her head determining.

"Hey Dad. Let me try. Mom how about you try on my broom, it has a built-in safety gravity that way even if you loose your balance or fall you'll be stuck to the broom. And if it is triggered the broom will bring you right back safely. If it will make you feel better I will go with you on Dad's broom, ok?" Meg reasoned. Lily looked like she was going to cave.

"Well, I guess that sounds safe. As long as you're up there with me, I will go." Lily said hesitantly.

"Great! I promise, nothing will go wrong with my broom; you'll be perfectly safe on it. Dad, do you think you could summon my broom from my bedroom for me?" Megan said looking at her shocked father. James shook his head and summoned it for her. Her broom came flying out of the window and stopped in front its owner.

"Ok Mom, all you have to do is swing you leg over the side of the broom. Here I'll hold it for you." Lily did as she was told, albeit shaking some. Megan mounted her dad's broom, still holding hers for her mom. "Ok, now hold onto the handle and kick off from the ground, hard ok? Wait for me to tell you to." Megan let go of her broom when her mom grabbed it. "Ok, on the count of 3, ok? 1….., 2…., 3!" Lily kicked off the ground and was hovering above the ground a few feet. Megan did the same. "Ok, good! Your doing really good, Mom. Ok now guide it up a little higher, I'm right here next to you." Lily went a little higher, and Megan followed. Now they were about 20 feet off the ground. Megan saw James' and Harry's shocked faces at Lily being on a broom, in the air. Her mother looked like she was calming down. When she looked at her daughter, her face broke out into a smile.

"This is not so bad. How do I move now?" Lily asked. Megan just chuckled at her face, and told her. Pretty soon Lily had flown around a little. The boys on the ground cheered. They heard Sirius' bark of laughter. A few minutes later they were back on the ground climbing off their brooms and walking pass the boys, who were bowing down to Megan.

"Hey, Mom, I almost forgot. Can Maria spend the summer with us? Piper wants to go visit her sisters in America and Maria doesn't want to leave." Meg asked as they walked into the house to wash up.

"Of course she can! She can sleep in your room like always. When is she coming?" Lily replied as they walked up the steps to go to their bedrooms. They stopped outside of Megan's.

"Thanks Mom! I'll go tell her right now! She wants to come on Saturday, I think but I'll ask." She hugged her mother tightly. "Oh and do you think you could come to my room after my shower, I want to talk to you about some things."

"Of course, I'm going to shower as well. Why don't you come to my room? When you are done?"

"Ok."

They separated, and Megan went into her room. She walked over to her bathroom door and walked in. Her bathroom had a tub and a separate shower. She walked over to the tub and turned the taps on and put some bubble bath in it. She stripped off her clothes, putting her wand on the sink. Turning the taps off, she stepped into the tub and leaned back enjoying her bath. Suddenly, her necklace burned telling her that Maria was sending her a message.

_So what'd she say? Piper said yes of course! I knew she would!_

**Mom said the same thing. You are coming on Saturday right? **

_Yep. I'll see you in a few days then, bye can't wait! Love ya!!_

Meg sighed contently. In a few short days she will have her twin with her for the whole summer! She couldn't wait. After washing herself, she got out of the tub and dried herself off. She pulled some sweat pants on and a light blue cami-sole. Grabbing her comb she brushed through her long black locks. Leaving it damp, she tied her hair back. Walking out into the hallway, she saw Sirius on his way downstairs. He smiled at her, bowing down to her, mockingly. She giggled at him and continued to her parents' room.

After knocking, Lily told her to come in. Lily was sitting on her bed in sweats and a t-shirt. She patted the space next to her, telling her daughter to sit next to her. Megan sat down and started talking.

"Mom, I'm so confused. What do you do when you know you have feelings for someone, but you know you're not supposed to?"

"I'm not sure I understand, honey. You mean you are not supposed to have feelings for them, like they are already taken?" Lily tried to understand what her daughter was telling her.

"No, I mean, like they are older than you. Like, way older than you. Then there is this other complication. Someone your age, one of your best friends, just admitted to wanting to be more than just friends. What do you do then? And you are sure that the older guy has the same feelings for you, but because of the age difference he won't admit to them."

"Well, I would just go with my heart. How much older is this guy anyway?" Lily knew who she was talking about right away but just wanted to be sure before she said anything to him.

"Uhmm, well, don't get mad, he's about 17 years older than me." Meg said ducking her head.

"I agree, you and Sirius were made for each other. Finally took you long enough to figure it out. Him too. Just go with your heart, and you'll never go wrong" Lily was a natural at this mother thing. "So my other daughter is arriving tomorrow then."

"Yeah she is and thank you Mom. I'm going to go see what everyone else is up to." Meg leaned over and kissed her mother's forehead.

On her way downstairs she sent a message to Maria telling her to be there tomorrow morning around 11.

Once downstairs, she saw Sirius sitting in the living room staring at picture of them. They were goofing off, and Lily had wanted a picture of Harry and Megan with their own godfathers. Harry and Remus were standing next to each other smiling, very boring. So instead Sirius scooped Megan up bridal style and spun her around. They were both smiling and laughing, much how like they usually were. Looking at that picture, Megan realized how well they fit together. That picture was taken during Christmas break. Her hair was its natural red a few days after this picture was taken she dyed it black.

"Hey, I haven't seen this picture in awhile. That day was so crazy. Mom was complaining telling us to quit goofing around so they could take a nice picture, but Dad took it anyways." Megan said sitting down next to him, putting her hand on his arm. He looked at her smiling, remembering.

"It's not too late do you want to go flying with me? We won't go far; I know you must be kind of tired. It is ok if you don't want too; I just want some company is all." He looked at her.

"When have you ever known me to ever give up a chance to go flying with Sirius Black? Let me go change into some jeans and I'll be right back." She said jumping up and running upstairs. She reached her room and pulled her pj bottoms off and slipped some black low-rise tight jeans on. She pulled her almost dry hair into a sloppy bun, and grabbed her broom and went back downstairs.

Sirius was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with his broom in hand. He smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him outside. When they got to the backyard, they mounted their brooms.


End file.
